


In A Moment

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: The Hobbit <br/> Characters: Kili, Fili <br/> Relationship: Kili/reader<br/> Request: Would you pleasepleaseplease do something with the reader getting hit by the arrow instead of Kili and in laketown when she’s feverish she talks about how she loves him and she wishes he loved her rather than tauriel? but then Kili actually loves her back? (because yaaaay happy endnigs!)<br/> I’d like to request a reader insert with Reader x Kili fighting because she thinks Kili loves Tauriel and he thinks she loves Fili, and at the end they find out they love each other? I’ll love you even more!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Moment

Kilis heart was breaking as he tried to hold your shaking arm down as your screams of pain filled his ears. It was all his fault.   
If he had been just a bit more carful, instead of just jumping out of the barrel without checking his surroundings, then you wouldn’t have jumped after him and pushed him out of the way of the poison arrow that had buried itself in her thigh. He watched you get sicker and sicker, the colour in your cheeks was now gone, you had lost a lot of weight, your eyes no longer danced with joy and your lips weren’t as plump as before.  
Bofur had went to fetch some sort of weed that he said would help, but Kili couldn’t see you recovering. You were too weak and even if they did manage to get the proper weed, where would they find someone who had enough knowledge to heal you.   
He felt your arms still as your eyes fluttered open to look around you. Everyone in the room knew you were minutes away from death, but you didn’t. Kili moved so he was kneeling by your side, taking your weak hand in his and brushing away a wet strand of your hair out of your eyes.   
“Kili?” You whisper when your eyes fall on him, a slight frown spread across your face. Kili nodded eagerly and gave your hand a gentle squeeze, but frowned in confusion when you shook your head.   
“You can’t be Kili. He wouldn’t have stayed here. He would have went with Thorin to regain the mountain. He wouldn’t have stayed for me.” Your voice was weak but your words cut through Kili like a knife. Did you really have such a low opinion of him, that you would think he would leave you?   
Kili had been your best friend for years, and he had persuaded you to join the quest. You had accepted because, secretly, you were in love with the young, handsome dwarf.   
“I did, I did stay. [y/n], it’s me.” He desperately tried to make you believe him, raising your hand to touch his cheek.   
“No, he wouldn’t stay. He doesn’t love me.” You close your eyes as a tear cascades down your cheek as your hand drops away from him. Kili felt guilt flood through him that turned to rage. Did you really have such a low opinion of him that you thought he would leave you to die after you had sacralised yourself for him? In truth, you and him hadn’t been getting on very well recently. He though back to less than a month ago, when you had been travelling. The company had stopped for camp and you had been speaking to Fili, laughing and touching his arm. Kili had felt the rage inside of him boil into a nasty green colour as he pictured kicking his older brother. It was obvious that you and Fili got in really well, but then so did you and Kili. But Kili didn’t see the attention you gave him. He didn’t notice the loving glances over the fire. Or the way you would try and position your bedding closest to his at night. Or the way you would always give him a little more stew when you were on cooking duty. No, he only noticed when you talked to his brother.   
But you now understood his feelings. That night, when the elfs of Mirkwood had captured you all, the same green monster had risen inside you at the red haired elf who had taken such a shin to your hidden love. You were in a cell on your own, so it was easy to hid the tears that flooded out if your broken heart.   
Of course he would love her. She was a beautiful, smart, tall, thin elf. You were nothing more than a hobbit.   
“[y/n]! It’s me. I’m here!” He desperately tried to make you believe that he was here with you by cupping your cheek and trying to make you face him. “Please, [y/n]. Im here. I, I..” He couldn’t find the words. Well, he knew what he wanted to say. He wanted to tell you how much he loved you, how much he cared about you and how he wanted to live the rest of his life with you. But, was this the time, while you were dying? Or, maybe this was the best time.   
Kili felt his heart break. The last thing he had said to you before you had collapsed made his gut wrench. You had been telling Fili to go with Thorin, that you would be fine.   
“I’m not leaving you like this. You saved my brother.” Fili had affectionately cupped your cheek. Kili was behind you, he didn’t see the way your eyes clamped shut, all remaining colour fading suddenly. No, he saw you grip onto Fili jacket and lean against him.   
“It’s not like I need her help. I don’t need her.” The words fell from Kilis lips before he had a chance to stop them. It was jealousy, simple jealousy. He needed you more than air.   
You used you last ounce of energy to stand on your own feet and turn to face Kili. His mouth fell open. The Guilt had been too great and he hadn’t fully looked at you since the arrow had shot you, but you weren’t you. Your skin was drained of all colour, your eyes were half closed with no spark in them, your lips were cracked and a pale pink. He had done this to you.   
“I’m sorry.” You whispered before collapsing.   
Now, you were here, in Bards house, his young daughters trying to help the few dwarfs who stayed behind.   
Kili was so wrapped up in his own world, he didn’t notice the Orc burst through the door. But the second that foul creature made its way to your frail body, his instinct kicked it.   
He fought. He protected you with all his might as you lay dying. One Orc ran at him, only for a arrow to be shot through its head from behind. It fell, revealing Tauriel. She and Legolas finished off the orcs as Fili, Oin and Gloin. Ran back to your side.   
“We’re losing her!” Fili called out as he looked around desperately. Kili knew he couldn’t let yo die without knowing the truth. You were still partly awake, so he gently cupped your cheek and turned your head so he could look you in the eyes.   
“Please, [y/n]. I love you. I need you more than all the gold in Erebor. Please, don’t leave me.” He leaned forward and rested his forehead against yours as his tears ran down his nose and fell on your cheeks.   
“I love you too, Kili.” You whispered, before your eyes fluttered shut and your breathing stopped. Kili stared down at you, as if hoping you would open one eye and shout ‘joke’. But you didn’t. Kili heard a few footsteps behind him as he tried to clasp what had happened. You were dead. But you loved him back.   
All this time, you had loved him. Not Fili, not anyone. Him. All the time he had wasted being jealous when he could have confessed to you ages ago.  
“Do you truly love her?” Tauriels voice brought him back into the room with your dead body. He didn’t look away from your closed eyes.   
“She’s my one.” Kili whispers as he hears Legolas telling Tauriel it’s time to go.   
He didn’t see her come back in with a confused looking Bofur at her heels. Kili did feel the hands of his brother pull him away from your body. He was about to fight back when he saw the elf walk to your side, crushing something in her palms and mumbling something in Elvish. She then placed the crushed green substance on your wound and continued to chant in the beautiful language. The elfs aura seemed to glow and that glow seemed to travel down her arms and into your body.   
Kili watched in silence as Tauriel looked up at him, her eyes darting to you and back to Kili. He walked forward and stood next to you, taking your hand in his, his eyes falling back on your closed ones.   
Then, it happened.   
Your lips parted as you took a gasp of air, your eyes fluttering open in a confused and dazed state.   
You were alive.   
Kilis eyes widened as he looked up at Tauriel who was smiling at you both, covering your healed wound up and walking around the table.   
“A love so strong should not be cut so short.” She spoke as she cleaned her hands on a nearby towel.   
“How can I ever thank you?” Kili asked, his eyes falling back on you. You were looking around, rather confused. After all, you had just died.   
“Keep her safe.” Tauriel then left, following Legolas. You started to sit up and Kili moved so that his hands were placed on either side of your waist to catch you if you fell.   
You were dazed as you stared around the room until your eyes met Kilis. His thumbs rubbed small circles on your sides as he perched on the table you had been lying on. All the pain you had went through vanished as you remembered the three words that had fallen from his lips. He loved you.   
Throwing your arms around his neck, you pull yourself up to meet his lips in a soft but passionate kiss. Kili kissed you back and pulled you closer, his strong hands running up and down your back, as if to make sure you were really there.   
You were still weak, so you couldn’t last long without a breath. Pulling away, you could not help but giggle as you see that Kilis eyes were still closed, his lips pulled into a small smile.   
Your beautiful giggle brought Kili back. He had thought he would never hear you giggle or laugh again.   
His forehead rested against yours and, for just one moment, everything was perfect


End file.
